The present invention relates generally to an ice skating blade, and more particularly to an ice skating blade shaped to improve skater performance, balance, and control.
Ice skating is a favorite activity for many people. Skaters usually glide along an ice surface, periodically make turns, transition between forward and backward skating, and quickly accelerate and decelerate at various times. Each of these actions requires that the skater maintain balance and control his or her movements.
The shape of conventional ice skating blades or runners, however, forces the skater to work harder to maintain balance and control. This is because most conventional blades are curved from the toe (i.e., front) of the blade to the heel (i.e., back) of the blade. Thus, whenever a skater shifts his or her weight (e.g., by leaning to make a turn), the skater “rocks” slightly forwards or backwards on the blade. The skater must make subtle movements to maintain balance and control during this rocking motion. Additionally, the curvature of the blade means that less of the blade contacts the ice surface. Therefore, skaters have less of the blade on which to balance and control their skating movements.